scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppets, Dolls, and Plays (Brownie Try-it)
]Note: This Try-it was introduced as Puppets, Dolls, and Toys. It was renamed Puppets, Dolls and Plays in 1987, and retired in 2011. You are learning about many kinds of art, such as painting and sculpture. Did you know that making puppets and dolls is an art, too? You can use them in plays or stories. As with all retired Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Finger Puppets Turn the fingers of a glove into little puppets. Then put on a play. You will need: An old cloth or knitted glove Piece of ribbon String Thread Yarn Glue Scraps of old material Markers Small buttons Beads Tissue paper Make five grape-sized balls with the tissue paper, and stuff one into each finger of the glove. Tie a piece of ribbon or yarn on the outside of the glove under the tissue paper ball. Make a face on each fingertip with the markers, or sew or glue on buttons or beads. Glue threads or yarn on the top of the tip of the fingers for hair. Use yarn or scraps of cloth to dress your puppets. Tell a story using your finger puppets. Yarn Doll Have fun putting a yarn doll together. You will need: Yarn or heavy thread A small ball, a small round pebble, or a small ball of yarn Ribbons Cloth scraps Buttons Other materials you like Cut the yarn into strips 11" long. Make enough strips to fill your entire hand. Tie all the strips together at the top. Insert a Ping-Pong ball, pebble, or small ball of yarn to give shape to the head. Tie anther string to the bottom of the ball to make a neck. Make arms and legs and a waist by tying strings at the wrists, stomach, and ankles. Use cloth and ribbons to dress the doll. Paper Bag Puppet Use a paper bag to make an animal puppet. You will need: Small paper bags Pieces of paper Crayons Markers or paint Scissors Glue Place the paper bag flat on a table with the bottom fold on top. Draw and color designs on the bottom fold of the bag. This will be the head of your puppet. You can add eyes, ears, and hair. Decorate the rest of the bag. What did you make? Marionette A marionette is a puppet that dangles from strings. You can make just about any marionette figure from cardboard. You will need: A couple of sheets of heavy paper (for body and head) A sheet of cardboard Scissors Paper fasteners String Hole puncher Cut out a head, a body, arms, and legs from the cardboard. Cut two parts for each leg and for each arm. Use the hole puncher to make holes in each piece before you connect them with the paper fasteners. Where you connect the two parts of the leg is the knee. Where you connect the two parts of the arm is the elbow. Make sure the holes are big enough to allow the arms and legs to move easily. Fasten the parts together with the paper fasteners. Cut out two crosspieces from the cardboard. Use the hole puncher to make a hole in the center of each crosspiece. Connect them with a paper fastener. Attach lengths of string from the paper fasteners at the marionette's knees and elbows. Make sure that the string is long enough to allow the marionette to move. (the string for the knee should be twice as long as the string for the elbow). Thread the string through the holes in the crosspiece. Cover with the paper fastener. Hold the crosspiece in one hand and pull on the strings with the other. Your marionette should move easily. Color in your marionette. Or dress it in paper doll clothes or fabric. A Puppet Stage A stage will make a puppet show much more fun. A puppet stage will have three parts -- the stage itself, a curtain, and scenery. Try using a box, a table, or chairs for the stage, and a sheet, a towel, or a tablecloth for the curtain. What can you use for scenery? Look around your home or meeting place, or cut out some shapes from heavy cardboard. Safety Play Read about safety on pages 62-69 in the Brownie Girl Scout Handbook. Create a puppet show about safety's do's and don'ts. Additional Resources